Genocyber Recut Volume 1
by Rinnegan Man Spike
Summary: Relive the horrors of the cyber monster from the imagery world in this fan-made remake of this cult ova classic from the 90s like it was never seen before. The tale of two psychic sisters, cyborgs, and the corruption of man trying to play and bend the will of god. Check out visuals to the story on /eva00z (Which is me) Note: Genocyber isn't owned by me.


Genocyber Recut volume 1 script

Dr. Morgan Reed: Is this thing working?

Dr. Kenneth: Hang on. Ok now it's recording.

Dr. Morgan Reed: (clears throat)

Dr. Morgan Reed: Greeting I'm Doctor Morgan Reed, and this is my partner Doctor Kenneth

Dr. Kenneth: We about to unveil our newest project

that will change the course of history and revolutionize the field of science forever. Doctor Morgan will you do the honors?

(page 1)

Dr. Morgan Reed: That's right Kenneth. We have just found out according to our research during the creation of the Mandalla machine

we learned through testing that certain number humans within the global

population that are able to use the power of Vajra a.k.a Psychic powers or at least able to access the spiritual realms due to

having special rare DNA structures. Lucky the project is almost finished and it will be presented at the Hong Kong

advanced tech convention.

Dr. Kenneth: Well good, the has been quite a pain to work on the project and I sure hope we get 1st prize

otherwise I'm so not working with you again after this if that isn't the case.

Dr Morgan Reed: Oh don't worry about it kenny boy we're going to do fine and so far the Mandalla as worked without issue

so why are you complaining?

Dr. Kenneth: I guess your right anyway both of us are signing off bye for now.

(Page 2)

Diana Reed: Man look all the people here to see the experiment and the show is about to start soon. Hey Dad where the hell

is an Elaine at? The show is about to start.

Dr. Morgan: We can't start without her yet. Also Diana be patient, you know how your sister is at times.

Dr. Kenneth: Why hello Diana it's been quite awhile. Your looking really sharp and attractive.

Diana Reed:(blushes and laughs) Oh thanks Kenneth. You're quite a stunning nerd for yourself.

(page 3)

Elaine Reed: (opening door) Greetings everyone sorry I am late.

Diana Reed: Elaine! You took your sweetass time. where were you?

Elaine Reed: Oh I kinda got lost in this building and was getting myself a snack.

Dr. Kenneth: (sigh)

Dr. Morgan: Glad to see you made it regardless. So Elaine you ready to test the Mandalla and make your daddy and your sister

proud today?

Elaine Reed: I am father. I can't wait to be famous after this is over!

Dr. Morgan: Ladies and Gentlemen I present to all a new revolution in science and mysticism. Here is the Mandalla!

Elaine Reed: This is going to be awesome my best day ever!

(page 4)

Dr. Morgan: Kenneth active the device.

Dr. Kenneth: Dido. (actives the Mandalla)

Elaine Reed: Here we go...

(Elaine's mind is transferred into a spiritual realm)

Elaine Reed: Whoa... so this is the spirit realm I'm guessing. Interesting...

(inaudible whispers in the air)

Elaine Reed: Who's there...(turns around) What is that?

(page 5)

Elaine Reed: (walks up to it) It looks beautiful. (Grabs the item)

Elaine Reed: What is this feeling... Why do I feel like something is entering into my soul...

Dr. Kenneth: Looks like Elaine Varja readings are increasing. Incredible..

Diana Reed: Something is not right...

Dr. Morgan Reed: What the fuck!

(Elaine's Varja waves going out of control)

(massive panic and several deaths in the theater happening)

?: Um sir we should get out right now.

Dr. Morgan Reed: Kenneth turn off the machine!

Dr. Kenneth: Got it.

Diana Reed: Wait what about Elaine isn't she...

Dr. Kenneth: You go and try to get her out of there I'll try to shut down the device.

(page 6)

Elaine Reed: (Screaming in pain) GAAA! My body...! My eyes are on fire! GAAAA!

Diana Reed: Elaine hang on! I'm coming sister!

(Glass breaks)

Diana Reed: (Gasps!)

(Explosion in the theater)

(page7)

Elaine and Diana Reed: (groaning in pain)

Dr. Morgan Reed: Oh my god... Diana! Elaine! No...

(Later at the hospital)

Dr. Morgan Reed: This is all my fault... why did this have to happen...? Why god why?(sobbing softly)

(at the park)

Dr. Kenneth: Great... Now I have to go find another career thanks to what happened. Oh well at least I could go back to

college or at least find like a lower paying job. This just not my day.

?: Excuse me are you Doctor Kenneth Renson?

Dr. Kenneth: Yeah I am that Kenneth the one who worked on the Mandalla project. Am I being arrested for manslaughter?

?: Actually no. In Fact we knew that you and Dr. Morgan's little project's "results" were not intentional. Not charges were

filed luckily. Allow me to properly introduce myself I am Eric Wilson representative of Kuron Corp. Pleasure to meet you

my good sir. My boss has decided that he wants to hire you and Dr. Morgan to help recreate experiment for our purposes in

using the power of Vajra as a resource for advancing the growth of global society and technology.

Dr. Kenneth: So what's in for me I mean us?

Eric: (shows a huge load of cash inside of a briefcase)

(page 8)

Dr. Kenneth: Whoa...

Eric: All this can yours if you and kenneth decide to work with us do we have a deal?

Dr. Kenneth: We do my good man.

Eric: Sign here then we can get started.

Dr. Kenneth: Sure thing.

(later)

Dr. Morgan Reed: Kenneth WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!

Dr. Kenneth: Look I understand that your upset, but we have to do this plan. Trust me everything will be fine.

Dr. Morgan Reed: YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! That experiment not only ruined our and my daughters lives but

it ended up killed several groups of people due to us messing with nature and trying to play god and look at turned out!

Dr. Kenneth: Oh your blaming me for this. Just remember it was your idea to build the device in the first place I only

followed directions from you. Also this isn't about erasing the past it's about doing things right and besides I also doing

new research experiment as away of helping both of your daughters recover from what happened as well as repairing our reputation.

Kuron will really help us out in this crisis you've got to trust me.

(Page 9)

Dr. Morgan Reed: Kenneth I...

Dr. Kenneth: Come on man what else do we really have to lose, now what do say are you in or not?

Dr. Morgan Reed: (grunts) FINE...

(both Kenneth and Morgan shakes hands)

(much later in the kyuru branch of Kuron)

Dr. Morgan Reed: This is all my fault why does Elaine have to go through these experiments This isn't helping her in

anyway. She isn't a lab rat or guinea pig. i owe her so much for what I've done.(in his head)

(page 10)

Dr. Morgan Reed: Also you too Diana as well as everyone I've unintentionally killed. It's time I do something about it.( in his head)

(Dr. Morgan Reed sneaks and enters the room where Elaine is at)

Reed: Elaine... Daddy's here.

(page 11)

(opens the tube with Elaine inside of it)

Dr. Morgan Reed: ELaine are you ok please talk to me.

Elaine Reed: (wakes up) aaa...

Dr. Morgan Reed: Elaine your eyes... there green. No matter I got to get you out of here and fast.

(removes collar from Elaine's neck)

Dr. Morgan Reed: You must be really cold. Here you can have this. (takes off his coat) There you go now let's move...

Dr. Kenneth: Morgan what do you think your doing!?

Dr. Morgan Reed: I'm taking her back home with me and I quit working with you!

Dr. Kenneth: (notices Elaine's collar) Morgan put that collar back on her right now. Her powers are unstable you know that

don't you know how dangerous she is with out! Morgan are you fucking listening to me!

Dr. Morgan Reed: She's not the monster you tried to make her out to be. In fact, you and Kuron are the real monsters for toturing

this innocent person cause of my mistakes. Also how dare you betray me trust in you trying to "help my daughters" instead you bastards

wanted to use Elaine for her powers despite her suffering from side effects that has affected her mentally and physically.

Dr. Kenneth: Morgan you have to understand I...

Dr. Morgan Reed: No buts Kenneth, We're done with your shit. Come Elaine let's go find your sister and then we can sue these people.

Dr. Kenneth: Fine then you leave me no choice...(about to put out a gun)

(page 12)

Dr. Morgan Reed: (runs up and punches Kenneth)

(guns fails out of pocket)

Dr. Morgan Reed: Elaine Run!

Dr. Kenneth: Morgan (choking) you...

(Morgan tackles and beats up Kenneth)

Dr. Kenneth: The hell is wrong with you!

Dr. Morgan Reed: You are!( hits Kenneth to the ground and grabs his gun)

Dr. Kenneth: (!) Oh come on... We can talk about please... I'm begging you...

Dr. Morgan Reed: Riot in hell Kenny boy!

Kuron Masked Trooper: Freeze! Put the gun down or we will shoot!

Dr. Kenneth: (laughs while in pain) You're fucked now! Just fucked!(laughs)

Dr. Morgan Reed; You SON OF A BITCH I KILL YOU!

(gunshots are fired at once)

(Kenneth gets shot in the leg)

(Dr. Morgan dies)

Elaine: (running out of the building escapes)

(a few days after that event)

Dr. Kenneth: Diana are you awake?

Diana: huh... Kenneth... where's Elaine and father...

(page 13)

Dr. Kenneth: I'm afraid to tell you this Diana but ... Doctor Morgan your father was killed by Elaine. She when out of control with her powers and escaped. We try to stop her and that didn't end so well and I had my leg damaged because of her as well as lost my friend sadly.

Diana: No…. Father…. Elaine how could you do this to us! Why did it have to be this way!

(Diana's powers start to active and almosts destroys the room)

Diana: That bitch took everything away from me! Now look at me I'm a freak!(starts to cry in angst and rage)

:(I can't believe it. Diana has the same abilities much like her sister, but she more mentally stable unlike Elaine. I could use this to my advantage wherever it be tracking her down or just using Diana instead. This could be interesting part to completing my research on the power of vajra.)

: DIana…

DIana: Kenneth….

:(grabs Diana's hand softly) I'll understand what you are going through and I wish to help you by any means as away of atoning for me and your father's mistake. Let's support each other in stopping Elaine one day for justice.

(page 14)

Diana: You really mean that Kenneth?

Dr. Kenneth: I do mean it. Just for you Diana I'll take care of you as much as I can.

(Almost a year later in Hong Kong)

Teen Thug 1: Where the hell is that kid?

Teen Thug 2: Maybe he forgot?

Teen Thug 3: Oh bullshit he's probably gave the money to some hooker to get his little wee wee sucked or maybe he owe some some else money as well?

Teen Thug 1: Only whatever be the case we'll still make him pay the amount he owes all of us.

(A kid is running up to the Thugs)

Teen Thug 1: Well aren't you a bit late little rat?

Kid: Well at least I'm actually here as I promised.

Kid: Oh here's your money Vincent. Sorry I took so…

Vincent: Give me that! (takes it out of the kid's hand)

VIncent: What the fuck are you trying to pull?! Where the hell is the rest of the money? This is only like half the amount you owe us!

Kid: Um how about I the rest later with interest I swear…

Vincent: (grabs the kid) I'm disappointed in you in how this partnership has turned out. Now where the fuck is the rest of our money!

Kid: I was only able to take that amount without people looking. I swear I'm not trying to screw you guys over just give me more time.

Vincent: Shut up!(punches kid)

(page 15)

Vincent: You think I'm playing around!

Kid: I swear to god man I'll get you the rest of your money I don't want to play around.

VIncent: Well too bad! Boys Let's teach our little rat friend a little lesson in breaking promises.

Teen Thug 2: Heh you bet. Now hold him down we're about to have some fun!

KId: (Oh I've really made a mistake in choosing these folks to hang out with….)

(sounds of the kid getting the shit beated out of him is heard)

Elaine:(walking by and hears what's going on and gets reminded of her time in Kuron) grr…..

KId: Please no more I've learned my lesson…(coughing)

Teen Thug 2: Man this was fun come on let's just leave before we get busted.

Vincent: Yeah whatever this just got boring way too quick me.

(The Thugs run into Elaine)

Teen Thug 3: Hey guys look a this chick out.

Vincent: Ain't she a bit quiet and messy.

Teen Thug 2: While she does have a nice rack for a short girl. I bet they are weighing her down let me help you with those bags. (laughs smugly and grabs her chest)

Elaine: (sighs in anger softly)

(Page 16)

Elaine: (Opens eyes and uses her powers on the thug touching her)

Teen Thug 2: Huh?! ( then starts to screams in pain while having a seizure all of a sudden and dies foaming from the mouth)

Both of thugs: No fucking way!

Elaine: (uses her mind powers on VIncent)

Vincent: GAAARRGHRHGHR!( Screams in pain as parts of his brain explodes bleeding from his ears, nose, and eyes before also meeting his fate dying as well)

Teen Thug 3: Fuck this I'm leaving! (runs off like a little bitch)

(Page 17)

Elaine: (walks to the kid and gives a helping hand to him)

Kid: Huh? Oh thanks for that. (Laughed slightly and grabs Elaine's hand and gets pulled up on to his feet)

Elaine: (smiles and laugh softly)

Kid: Well I'll see you later, good bye now.

( 5 hours later)

(cuts to a part of Hong Kong during evening and Elaine buying some food at a local shopping area and sitting down to eat a rice balls)

(Page 18)

Kid: Hey good to see you again. So you don't mind if sit there do you?

Elaine: (nods yes)

Kid: I got some oranges would you like one? There really good -

Elaine: (grabs an orange and eats it without peeling the skin whole while making a mess)

Kid: (Starring a her in wonder and blushes for a moment) Oh come on, open you stupid orange gahh….(trying to open the orange).

Elaine: (Sees the kid struggling to open his orange and decides to use her powers to help peel the orange for the kid)

Kid: whoa….

( page 19)

Kid: (eating the orange and enjoying it)

Kid: Oh yeah my is Davey what's your name?

Elaine: (uses her telepathic to talk to Davey in his head) Elaine Reed, it's nice to meet you….

(back with Kenneth at Kyruu corp)

Tv: In recent news today, there were 2 bodies found at a construction site. According to reports, it seems that the bodies of the two possible victims showed no signs of foul play were founded. What could have caused these two young teenagers to die all of a sudden without any possible reason?

Kenneth: So Elaine is still out there causing the rest of society and us trouble again isn't she? However, not this time! You are not going to destroy our company's legacy! I promised that I would have my revenge and continue my research whenever you be dead or alive. I must tell Diana about this.

(Cuts to the Gym with Diana doing some exercise)

(page 20)

(door opens up)

Diana: (turns off the track machine and turns around) Hello…

Kenneth: Oh thank god I found you Diana I got some news that will shock you.

Diana: Oh what is it Kenneth that you want to tell me?

Kenneth: Elaine is still out there and she's still in Hong Kong so we might have a chance to… Um, Diana, are you listening….. Diana…

Diana: Elaine…(powers start to go out of control and destroys parts of the gym)

Kenneth: (Punches Diana in order to snap her out of her trance and from destroying the area unintentionally) Diana what the hell you almost were about to kill both us. I thought you had better control of your abilities since last time!

Diana: My apologies Kenneth. It's just remembering what she did really get to me.

Kenneth: It's no problem. Anyway, Diana are you ready for your next assignment? Unless if you have any second thoughts on it. I suggest you choose now if your mind is cleared.

Diana: I'm ready to go just say the word.

(3 hours later)

Diana: Are you sure about this idea Kenneth? I could just take on Elaine without the use of any upgrades to my robotic body with my own power by itself.

Kenneth: Come now, Diana don't so cocky. After all, Elaine's abilities would have grown stronger than we know; and besides just be grateful I gave you the ability to walk again if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be able to get your revenge on her.

Diana: Bite me, Kenneth!

Kenneth: Heh will do(laughs and uses the drill to fix her new robot body)

Diana: Grr…. (feeling the drill) Alright I'm sorry Kenneth gawd that didn't feel so good.

Kenneth: Just remember the mission to bring her back alive or dead got it, Diana.

Diana: I understand.

(The next day later)

(Page 21)

Mysterious detective: So you must be Kyle PIng according to your I.D am I correct? So tell us what were you doing during the crime scene and what did you see happen to your friends?

Kyle Ping: Fine I tell you what happened. There was this blonde bitch in purple that showed up and killed my fucking homie with some weird psychic powers. I ran out of there but god damn it that person isn't even human…. I swear!

Mysterious detective: So you're telling me that some other person with psychic abilities killed all of your friends like nothing. That is just so unbelievably silly there no way that even possible.

Kyle Ping: That what really happened! I didn't kill them for the last time that girl did!

Mysterious detective: Then why did you run away right after your friends were killed by your hands and no other witnesses were around to prove your case. Kinda seems like your putting a fast one over us and also we looked at your public records and we've known you had done other illegal activities before with your "bros" the same ones you had killed. I think we had got enough info here. Get this lier out of here were done with him.

Officer: You're coming with us. (drags Kyle Ping out of the room)

Mysterious Detective: So Wakayama, I think we might be getting close to finding that lost experiment that Kenneth was working with.

Wakayama: It appears so. Shouldn't we report back to kuron first before we go take any possible actions in bringing back the subject and Kenneth to HQ Amachi?

Amachi: Fair enough, but I have a feeling that neither the subject nor Kenneth's group is going to go back with us quietly for questioning.

Wakayama: We could always convince them. Also I curious about what this so-called psychic probably their not much of a threat if they do decide to go against us instead of coming with us peacefully.

Amachi: Wakayama I like the way you think. (eyes glows)

( 10 hours later at Hong Kong)

(Elaine and Davey are walking together and then something happens to Elaine.)

Elaine: (Starts to have a heart attack) GAAGAAA…..

Davey: Elaine are you alright?

Elaine: (falls over)

(A bunch of people sees this in shock, horror, and worry)

Davey: Oh no…. Elaine get up! Elaine! Somebody call for help my friend is dying! (cries and worrying)

(Page 22)

(ambulance shows up and picks up Elaine and Davey and transitions to the hospital)

Davey: Is she going to be ok nurse?

Nurse: Don't worry she is still alive just out cold for right now. We are doing our best.

Davey: Can I have some time alone with her for a sec ma'am.

Nurse: Oh sure no problem I'll be waiting outside.

Davey: Thank you…(sniffs)

(Nurse leaves the room)

Davey: Oh Elaine why is this happening. God I'm so useless….(starts to break down crying)

(thinks about the time he had with her)

Davey: (Please don't die and leave me all alone like this…)

(cuts to outside the hospital)

Kenneth: Diana can you hear me over.

Diana: I can hear you just fine Kenneth so are we ready to capture Elaine?

Kenneth: Yes we are ready to do this. Now I want you to use your abilities and then we can get truly started.

Diana: Will do. (Uses her psi and destroys the lights and electricity inside the building from afar)

(People in the hospital are panicking and wondering what is going on)

(Page 23)

(Gunshots are fired killing several workers in the hospital)

(One of the Nurses' head get slashed off her body)

Hospital assistant: I gotta get out of here! (running like hell and then trips over then gets surrounded by Kenneth and his goons)

Hospital assistant: Oh fuck…..

Kenneth: Time for you to have an operation my boy and relax I'm a doctor!

Kenneth and his goons: (Laughing before they jump the poor dude)

Hospital assistant: (wakes up) Where am I…..GAAAAAAA (screaming in horror after seeing what Kenneth has done to him)

(Later in Elaine's room)

Diana: (I've finally found you, Elaine…)

(Page 24)

Diana: (uses her powers to enter inside of Elaine's mind)

Diana: Elaine (voices echos inside of her sister's mind)

Elaine: Sister what are you doing inside of my mind?

Diana: We have to go back home. Kenneth is worried about you so as I. You can't just run off like that little sister now come on wake up so we can head back. It's been so long since we last saw you….

Elaine: I can't go back, sis. I just can't.

Diana: What don't be silly Elaine just do as your big sister says ok.

Elaine: I'm not going back, Diana. Kenneth has been lying about our father's death. He's the one who killed him in cold blood.

Diana: Shut up you little shit you're the one who killed him and ruined my life that very day! In fact, it wasn't for you my mother would've been still alive but no you had to be born in this world so why should I believe you!\

Elaine: Kenneth is only using us for his goals. Plus it wasn't my fault she died giving birth to us in the first place!

Diana: I have just about had enough of you. Time for you to be put out of my misery. (Starts to Struggles Elaine).

Elaine: (Gasping for air)

Diana: (Laughing) What's wrong! Got nothing more to say for you die. How Pathetic! (shaking his sister while choking her to near death)

Elaine: (Wakes up fully and uses her power to defend herself and destroying parts of the hospital in the process)

(Page 25)

Diana:(Moves out of the way)

Elaine: AGGHHH!(attacks Diana) (Screams in anger)

Diana: That's it your fucking dead! (Extends hand out with aura)

Diana: (Arms shoots out and hits and removes one of Elaine's eyes)

Elaine: (Screams in pain)

Diana: Eat this bitch! (Shooting at Elaine)

Elaine: (Using her powers to destroy Diana's arm)

Diana: Oh god damn it!

(Page 26)

Elaine: (Breathing Heavily)

Diana: I'm done playing around with you! (powers ups)

Diana: Try to dodge this Elaine! (throws an energy blade at her sister)

Elaine: Diana! ( creates an energy tornado from her hands)

(both attacks clashes but Elaine's power through her sister's attack)

Diana: Oh fuc….AGGGHGHHGHGHHGHG! (Gets caught in the blast and slow ripping her body apart)

Diana: This can't be happening! Elaine please stop I'm sorry I don't want to die! Come on sis… (Screaming in pain)

Elaine: (Growling at her Sister in anger and uses more of her power to finish her off)

Diana: EELLLLAAINNNNNEEEEEEEE! (Starts to have flashbacks in her life with her sister before all this insanity Started)

( Page 27)

Diana: (Remembers playing with her sister at the park, Diana and Kenneth dating, and seeing an image of her mother.)

Diana: I guess this is it… goodbye father and even you Elaine….. (slowly fades out and dies in the energy explosion.)

(some of the energy goes inside of Elaine's body as she looks shocked as in what she had done.)

Elaine: (Starts to cry after processing what has she done)

(cuts back into the hospital)

Davey: (Oh god I'm so dead….)

Kenneth: I found you hiding…. Now hold still so I can end up quickly.

Davey: No stay back…..

(Cuts to Kenneth's gang getting killed outside of the room where he and Davey are at)

(Doors slams open)

Kenneth: Huh?

( Page 28)

Elaine: (Breathing in anger)

Kenneth: What! But how did you….

Davey: Elaine…..

Kenneth: (Smirks and then starts to laugh evilly.)

Elaine: (Uses her powers on Kenneth)

Kenneth: (Screaming while being burned to death and dies.)

Davey:...(screams in horror after seeing Elaine's dangerous power.)

Elaine: (Tries to comfort Davey after what happened)

(Energy beam pierces Elaine's body)

Elaine: (Falls over in pain grabbing her open wound)

Amachi: Your not going to kill any more people today bitch!

Wakayama: Heh nice aiming Amachi.

Amachi: Just shut up and grab the girl I don't get all day.

Wakayama: Fine whatever. (walking towards Elaine)

Davey: Hey what are you guys doing?! You can't take her she's my friend!

(Page 29)

( Page 28)

Elaine: (Breathing in anger)

Kenneth: What! But how did you….

Davey: Elaine…..

Kenneth: (Smirks and then starts to laugh evilly.)

Elaine: (Uses her powers on Kenneth)

Kenneth: (Screaming while being burned to death and dies.)

Davey:...(screams in horror after seeing Elaine's dangerous power.)

Elaine: (Tries to comfort Davey after what happened)

(Energy beam pierces Elaine's body)

Elaine: (Falls over in pain grabbing her open wound)

Amachi: Your not going to kill any more people today bitch!

Wakayama: Heh nice aiming Amachi.

Amachi: Just shut up and grab the girl I don't get all day.

Wakayama: Fine whatever. (walking towards Elaine)

Davey: Hey what are you guys doing?! You can't take her she's my friend!

(Page 29)

Amachi: Kid are you stupid she's a dangerous menace she has to be taken in, now run along or otherwise you're going to get hurt. Wakayama let's get going.

Wakayama: Roger. (Grabs Elaine's arm)

Elaine: (Elaine gets pissed and destroys Wakayama arm and absorbs it into her body.)

Wakayama: Ga! My Arm!

Elaine: GRRRRRR…

Amachi: Screw off! (Shoots Elaine in the head but to no effect.)

Elaine: ….. ( Moves head to face Amachi.)

Amachi: No fucking way….

Elaine: ARGHGHHGHHGH! ( Screams in pure rage while powering up into a new form)

(Page 30)

(Elaine fully transforms into her Genocyber form and gives out a bloody roar)

Amachi: Alright bitch is that how you're going to play fine then! (takes off the jacket and shows off her cybernetic body) Get ready to die! ( Pops out cybernetic claws out of her body.) I'll tear you to pieces! ( Starts the attack)

Elaine: (Cuts through Amachi's extra limbs easily)

Amachi: I'm not done yet! AH!( Shoots out a laser from her mouth)

Elaine: (Blocks the attack with her wings and then grabs Amachi's head)

Amachi: GAA! Let me go(x2)! (Get's her head crushed and ripped off by Elaine.)

Elaine: (Grabs Amachi's body from the inside of her neck)

(Page 31)

Elaine: (Rips Amachi's body in half)

Wakayama: !

Elaine: (Laughs slightly while preparing to do the same to thing Wakayama)

Wakayama: (Uses his hidden drillers on Elaine)

Elaine:(Grabs the drillers and breaks them and kicks Wakayama's face)

Wakayama: Gahh…

Elaine:(wraps her tail around Wakayama's neck choking him and breaks it violently) HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!

(Page 32)

Davey: Stop it, Elaine!

Elaine:!(Her eyes turning back to normal)

Davey: Why is this all happening to us? Elaine you're not a monster remember are short time together you're my only friend please don't become what those monsters want you to be. (Tearing up)

Elaine: (Breaks down crying in fear and sadness of the state she is in realizing what she had done.)

Davey: (Walks up to Elaine and hugs her)

Elaine: (Stops crying)

Davey: Please Elaine don't cry I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

Elaine:... Davey….

(Cuts outside to the night sky with a full moon)

Elaine: Promise me that you won't leave me.

Davey: I promise just for you.

(Page 33)

(One day later in the main office of Kuron in Japan)

(Cuts to the inside of the building to pov of the president of Kuron)

New Reporter: Mr. Genichiro Kuryu do you care to comment on the situation with one of your scientists Kenneth Renson's experiment that caused the massacre in Hong Kong taking his team and other innocent bystanders. If so do you and your company take full responsibility for what happened.

Genichiro Kuryu: Well… I just want to say that my prayers and apologies for the loss of life go out to the families of the victims of last nights tragic event. We at Kuron condemn the actions taken by our subdivision lead by our scientist Kenneth during the research on the energy to know as varja. I didn't think he would do this behind our backs. This is unforgivable on what happened and I wish it didn't have to come to this….(tears rolling down from his eyes)

New Reporter: I guess my questions were too much for you if you want we can end the interview if you like.

Genichiro Kuryu: No it's fine. If anything that is on my mind as of right now is that the monster that Kenneth had created is still out there in Hong Kong possibly will be terrorizing more innocent people. We Kuron will not let this go on if by any means we will go and eliminate the monster or capture it before any other senseless massacre happens I swear by God and the safety of mankind.

(Cuts to a different area in Japan)

Sakomizu: (Listening to the news on his tv) Imagine my shock. So a monster is roaming Hong Kong created by my rival. Damn you, Kenneth, your always one step ahead of me. Now people are talking about you and at the same time ruining the legacy of our company Kuron like this! I guess you really do want to see the world burn before I could've surpassed your genius for once.

(Phone rings)

Sakomizu: (Answers phone) Moshi Moshi(Hello).

Eric: Doctor Sakomizu it's me, Eric. Chairmen Genichiro Kuryu wishes for you to built that certain project you've been working with our research on Varja energy it's one of those situations protocol wipe slate.

Sakomizu: Heh (smiles smugly) I knew you guys would've fucked up well then I guess up to me to save the day. Sure thing gives a month to finish the project and you won't be disappointed. Also, you know where to send the payment right?

(Page 34)

Eric: I do Sakomizu don't worry about that. Just finish the project and don't screw things up any worse then what Kenneth had done. I'll see you later.

Sakomizu: Ok see you as well.

(Both Eric and Sakomizu hangs up)

(One month Later at a military base in Japan)

Eric: So this what you wanted to show me Sakomizu?

Sakomizu: What do you think Eric?

Eric: It's just android how is that going to solve our problem? Besides the last Cyborgs we sent were easily scraped by that monster. How the fuck is this any different from anything droid or cyborg we had made back in Kuron?

Sakomizu: Oh you'll see my friend. (Pushes button on his Remote to unleash and active the robot)

Sakomizu: This is no mere robot. I call my creation the Varjanoid. You see I created him from the broken parts of the Mandalla machine that was created by both Dr. Morrigan and Kenneth thanks to the help of Kuron's cleaning crew I was able to collect some of the parts of the original machine and add them to my greatest invention the Ultimate super soldier.

Varjanoid: (Extends his hand out towards Eric out of respect) Greetings it is an honor to meet you, Mr. Eric Wilson.

(Page 35)

Eric: Likewise…. (both him and the Varjanoid shake hands)

Sakomizu: Excellent! Now then your mission is to go an eliminate project Genocyber in Hong Kong by any means necessary you understand your objective?

Varjanoid: Why of Course for Kuron's goals and glory for only you. (salutes Sakomizu)

(5 Hours later back in Hong Kong with Elaine walking within a crowd of people)

Davey: Yo Elaine! (Runs up to her)

Elaine: Davey….

Davey: So what's up? (out of breath of run)

Elaine: (Laughs) good to see you again still the little rascal I know and love I see. (Rubbing his hair)

Davey: Heh heh you know me.

Elaine: Hey Davey where did you get those new clothes they look neat on you bro.

Davey: Oh I got them from like the foster home I've been staying at. Pretty Sweet huh.

Elaine: They sure are.

Davey: So you want to hang out for a bit before sundown I got plenty of time before 6 pm.

Elaine: Just like old times sure. Oh, I know where we could go let's go by the beach for a bit.

Davey: That's a great idea Elaine let's get going.

(Cuts to an airplane view of the streets of where Elaine and Davey are at.)

Varjanoid: I found our target within range. I can sense a signal of vajra energy coming from that girl.

Sakomizu: Good Job. Now finish the job and eliminate the target.

Varjanoid: (Charges his energy into the weapon and fires a huge energy wave laser at the target aiming for Elaine.)

Davey: (Sees the laser and pushes Elaine out of the way) Elaine look out!

(Page 36)

Elaine: Gaa…(Gets pushed out of the way by Davey)

(Both Elaine and Davey barely avoid the Lazer)

Random Bypasser: (Screams in Pain and dies from the laser hitting them instead of the target resulting in a horrify mess of exposed flesh and burned muscle from the blast.)

Elaine: (Sees the dead person's body in horror but then noticed a strong presence of Vajra Energy like hers but different.)

Varjanoid: (Teleports in front of his prey ready to end Elaine)

Elaine: GRRRAAAAAAA!.(Readies herself for battle and charges towards the Varjanoid grabbing him and slices his face)

(Page 37)

Varjanoid: (Grabs Elaine's arm and head butts her.)

(Both Elaine and the Varjanoid powering up intensely shaking the area around them)

(Cuts Back to Where Eric and Sakomizu are at.)

Eric: Holy shit look at those power scaling.

Sakomizu: Oh that's just child's play, Eric. Now watch as my creation rids this public Menace from all of existance.

(Cuts back to Elaine getting the shit beat out her brutally by the Varjanoid.)

(Page 38)

(Elaine getting punched rapid and stabbed through the chest by the Varjanoid.)

Varjanoid: You must die! (About to end Elaine for real this time.)

Davey: Elaine!

Elaine: (Transforms and grows out her bone tail and wraps it around the robot's arm crushing it and rips it out of her )

Varjanoid: (Wraps the wires from where his broken around Elaine and Shocks her with his own Varja Energy.)

Elaine: (Screams in Pain slowly dying.)

Davey: (Oh no she going to die what am I doing to do?) (Notices a rock on the ground and thinks quickly)

(Page 39)

Davey: Gaaa! (Throws the stone hard at Varjanoid's face breaking the frame of it.)

Elaine: (Breaks free from the robot's grip and kicks his head off and uses a wild blast and shreds the Varjanoid's body to pieces.)

Davey: (Sighs in relief.)

Elaine: Yo!

Davey: Huh?

Elaine: Thanks for that would've been dead there.

(Cuts back to Eric and Sakomizu both shock in what just happened.)

Sakomizu: Not fucking way!

Eric: Did she just….

Sakomizu: GODDAMNIT! FUCK, SHIT! NOW THE BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR FAILING! (Hitting the computer in rage while breathing heavily)

Eric: Um Sakomizu…

Sakomizu: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!

Eric: Look at the Varjanoid's readings something is not right it's power scaling is rising higher rapidly.

Sakomizu: Wait what…..

(Cuts back to the Varjanoid's head)

Varjanoid: Self Destruct sequence activated eliminating all within the area overloading power to final kill mode.

Elaine: (Oh no….) (Sense something bad is going to happen soon.)

(Page 40)

( Elaine moves quickly and grabs Davey and flies out of the area before Varjanoid blows up and kills them.)

(After the explosion it cuts back to the city in complete ruins with everyone killed except for Elaine and Davey.)

Davey: Ah Jesus christ… (seeing the city ruins)

Elaine: They really don't know when to quit on finding me. No matter how much I try to run away and have a normal life I could never outrun the memories and pain of Kuron's cruelty.

Davey: What are you talking about Elaine?

Elaine: The ones who tried to kill us. Their actions have gone too far this time. I will never forget what they have done to me and my father….. (Cuts to flashbacks on Elaine's Experiences)

(Page 41)

Elaine: I had my own sister killed out of self-defense because of Kevin's manipulation. And those innocent people who were killed in the hospital by those butchers. Kuron you days of terrorizing others because of my sins will come to an end. I swear it will be the death of all of them so be it. I'm done running I'll face them even if I die by their own hand not before they taste my wrath,

(Days after the event in Hong Kong at the main Kuron Office.)

Genichiro Kuryu: I can't believe this! How did you not only fuck up the mission but managed to make things worse on our part! (Slams his fist on the table.)

Eric: I have no idea sir please forgive us.

Sakomizu: Oh come on chairmen why are you complaining to both of us.

Genichiro Kuryu: Oh why am I complaining Sakomizu. Look at this! (points to the screen with the news from a few days ago.) Your dumbass experiment had killed millions of people and now I have to deal with this shit because of you. Also, the public and UN views on our company have been more negative and stocks are lowering you stupid glasses wearing piece of shit.

Sakomizu: Oh excuse me I'm not the one who decided on going on a hunting game for this monster that Kenneth created which you funded btw.

Genichiro Kuryu: (Getting even angrier)

Eric: Sakomizu… what are you doing talking to the boss like that!?

Sakomizu: Quite Eric I'm not dealing with this teenage's company problem shit.

Genichiro Kuryu: Ok that's Sakomizu you're fired and get out of my office now!

Sakomizu: Oh yeah what are you going to do about?

Genichiro Kuryu: (Pulls a gun out) Back the Fuck away from me now.

Sakomizu: So your kill me huh if I don't.

Eric: Sakomizu stop it!

Sakomizu: Well guess one more dead body to add to your conscience. (Steps forward) You know it's true none of this would've happened if you had not focused so much on your ambition with powers outside of our realms of science. I guess we are all responsible for the beast you had created and I only added the fuel the fire that will burn you the hell dow- (gets shot and killed)

Eric: Sakomizu!

(Page 42)

(Sakomizu's body falls over onto the ground.)

Genichiro Kuryu: You pushed me to this Sakomizu it didn't have to be this way.

Eric: Um…. sir?

Genichiro Kuryu: (Sighs and wipes the blood off his face.) Forget him will still continue to hunt that monster down even if it's at the cost of my personal being I swear it….

( 2 years later in Japan)

(Scene cuts to a snowy city with both Elaine and Davey at the front entrance of Kuron HQ)

Davey: So we're finally here at Kuron HQ.

Elaine: I never thought we would see the day so soon.

Davey: You still want to go through with this?

Elaine: Afraid so Davey. I won't force you to come with me or watch do as you will from here but I'm thankful for everything you have done for me.

Davey: It's not a problem, I'll still have your back as you did for me those last two years that's what friends are for.

Elaine: You thing for me don't you?

Davey: Well not just that but you know give and receive in fairness.

Diana: It appears that my little twin sister has matured in recent times huh? Remember me, Elaine….

Elaine: Diana what are you doing here I thought I killed you.

Diana: Well your not wrong nor are you right. So tell how many more people do you plan to slaughter today in Kuron's time of reckoning just like how you did will little old me?

Elaine: I'm only here to stop Kuron that's it and anyone that tries to kill me or Davey.

(Page 43)

Diana: That you tell yourself or me. Let me ask you this, are really here to settle the score with Kuron pay evil unto evil or is the sense of danger, thrills, and bloodlust that drives to you and their ends by your own hands?

Elaine: I'll admit that there are parts of my mind and soul that want to sink in pathless destruction and angst against the world, but I swear to myself and Davey that no more innocents will be taken from this world by these monsters.

Diana: Holier than thou aren't we sis, what comes next always remember this was a curse and it's never going to end for the both of us Elaine. (DIsappears out of Elaine's mind)

Davey: Elaine (x2). Elaine are you there!

Elaine: Uh… what ….. Oh, my apologies I was just thinking to myself don't mind me sorry to worry you, Davey.

Davey: It's fine. Now let's get moving.

(Davey walks into Kuron HQ.)

Kuron Deskworker: Oh hello am I help sir?

Davey: I would like to have a private meeting with the chairman of Kuron arranged for today.

Kuron Deskworker: Hold on a sec. (Looks at some paperwork of today's appointment schedule.) Oh so sorry sir we aren't able to schedule you an appointment for this week. How about you come back later so we can reschedule if that's ok.

Davey: Actually I've got a better idea. (Pulls out a gun on the desk worker.)

KUron Deskworker: (scared out of her mind)

Davey: Now your going to take me up to see Genichiro Kuryu right now or your really not going to like what happens next when I pull this trigger.

(Page 44)

Kuron Deskworker: Listen I'm just following orders don't do this….

(Kuron soldiers show up and surround the area)

Kuron soldier: Drop the weapon or we'll eliminate you here at the spot!

Davey: Poor choice of words. (Drops the gun)

(Glass breaks behind Davey and Elaine rushes and kills a few soldiers easily)

(Davey Slashes one of the soldiers head in a brutal matter.)

Davey: Who the weak bitch now!

Kuron Soldier: Oh god please don't want to die….

Elaine: (Shoots fire from her mouth towards the scared soldier.)

(Page 45)

Kuron Soldier: (scream in pain while burning to death until nothing but ashes.)

Kuron Deskworker: (I can't fucking move…..)

Davey: (steps in front of the desk worker.) So you going to tell me where the big boss is hiding or what?

Kuron Deskerworker: He's upstairs at the third to last floor of this building. Please let me go I told you all you need to know.

Davey: Well then come on Elaine looks like we have a meeting to get too better not be late for this.

Elaine: Alrightly then.

(Camera view of both Elaine and Davey are seen by Genichiro Kuryu in another room.)

Genichiro Kuryu: So it's finally come down to this. Eric is the special project ready?

Eric: Yes why do you ask?

Genichiro Kuryu: Well let's just say I have some personal issues I need to take care off.

Eric: You're going through with this huh but what if you may die from the device.

Genichiro Kuryu: It's not of worry for my well being. If I want something done right I'll do it myself. Now get the device ready.

Eric: Yes sir.

Genichiro Kuryu: I guess my days are finally numbered in youth no less. It's the time world meets its messiah in the battle against the demon Genocyber. My legacy will live on forever.

(Cuts back to a few more Kuron Soldiers being brutally killed by both Davey and Elaine.)

(Page 46)

( Davey shoots one of Kuron Soldier dead and then uppercuts another soldier.)

Davey: See you next fall mother fucker! (Throws one of the soldiers out a window.)

Kuron Soldier: (Howie scream)

Elaine: (Mashes two of the soldiers' heads to together crushing them while laughing.)

Elaine: (Uses her one of psychic Abilities and slices a soldier into bloody pieces by using wild slashes.)

Davey: KIAI! (Breaks one of the soldier's neck with a quick jump kick.) Did you see that not bad am I right?

Elaine: (Giggles) Your quite a show boy aren't ya.

(Huge door opens up revealing a giant robotic tank piloted by Genichiro Kuryu)

Genichiro Kuryu: So you finally here get revenge on me huh well guess it can't be help then.

(Page 47)

Elaine: So Genichiro Kuryu you're going to pay for everything you've done to me and my family. I took Kenneth's life now you are going to suffer his fate!

Genichiro Kuryu: You really think your threats are going to scare me. HA, don't make me laugh. If I'm taking you down I'll fight fire with fire

Elaine: What are you… You can't be serious.

Genichiro Kuryu: That's right I'm going to recreate that same method that you used to gain your abilities.

Davey: Just give up already and come clean to the world what evil you riot or you'll meet your end by own hands.

Genichiro Kuryu: Silence! Now prepare to face the true slayer of evil. (Powers up the device and is starting to gain the unfiltered power of Vajra going through his body and mind.)

Elaine and Davey: (Both Standing in shock.)

Genichiro Kuryu: (Screams in pain and anger while being powered up by his mecha.)

(Page 48)

Genichiro Kuryu: Now you feel my true power and my HATRED! ( Powers up more)

Elaine: I'll end this right here and now. I WILL KILL YOU KURYU! (Powers up)

Davey: ( So this the potential of Vajra. Please Elaine you have to stop Kuron once and for all and avenge those that have fallen before them.)

(TO BE CONTINUED….)

(Page 49)


End file.
